


Day 4 - Gags

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Gags, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Soft Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Lance whimpered softly, leaning forwards slightly as he tried to keep his eyes trained on the TV screen. Which was futile. He shuddered, looking over at the man sitting beside him. Which of course was a bad idea. It only made his dick twitch and a moan slip out. Lance bit his lip, hoping it had gone unnoticed.Of course Lotor had heard him through. He was looking up lazily from his phone, slim fingers sliding over the display and making Lance jump and cry out when the vibrations from the plug inside him increased. Lance whimpered again, sufficiently distracted by the strength of the vibrations to not notice the other reaching back and picking up a ball gag. Lance only paid attention to it when it was pressing against his lips.





	Day 4 - Gags

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I am behind QwQ  
RL came and threw a few things at me that really left me struggling recently and well... I'm going to try and catch up again because I really want to finish it this time ^^"

Lance whimpered softly, leaning forwards slightly as he tried to keep his eyes trained on the TV screen. Which was futile. He shuddered, looking over at the man sitting beside him. Which of course was a bad idea. It only made his dick twitch and a moan slip out. Lance bit his lip, hoping it had gone unnoticed.

Of course Lotor had heard him through. He was looking up lazily from his phone, slim fingers sliding over the display and making Lance jump and cry out when the vibrations from the plug inside him increased. Lance whimpered again, sufficiently distracted by the strength of the vibrations to not notice the other reaching back and picking up a ball gag. Lance only paid attention to it when it was pressing against his lips.

He whimpered again before opening his lips, letting the other slide the bright red ball slide into his mouth, effectively silencing any cries of pleasure that could have slipped out. Lotor quickly and skillfully fastened it behind his head before placing his hands on Lance’s shoulders. He could feel soft lips pressing against his cheeks. Suddenly he felt the other’s breath on his ear and Lance shivered pleasantly.

“I thought we had agreed you would be quiet for a bit. Or do you want our neighbour knocking on our door again because they’re bothered by the noise?” Lance bit down on the gag, trying to stifle a groan. It had been quite humiliating to find out that his moans had been heard through the walls. What only had made it worse was that it had been Shiro of all people who had stood there and literally asked Lotor to fuck Lance less noisy. Only to find himself invited inside. Lance had been completely fucked out that day. He had enjoyed it, sure, but he wasn’t quite ready for another round of it just yet. After all there were meetings the next day and he could hardly look Shiro straight in the face for more than a week last time. He didn’t need that again.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Lotor sat back down beside him, picking up a book after sliding his finger over the touchscreen again, causing the vibrations to become nothing more than a dull buzz. He was looking at Lance who tried to force himself once again to look at the TV screen instead of his boyfriend. Which was not that easy. He swallowed, already able to tell that he was going to be drooling before long. And clearly Lotor was waiting for that as he picked up his book, starting to read, regularly looking over at Lance and every now and then changing the setting of the plug inside him.

Lance could not focus on the movie that was playing. All he could think of, was the fact that he was starting to drool now, unable to do anything but try to shift the gag slightly, moving his tongue about and trying to ease the soft ache in his jaw. It was not a big ball and Lance was used to gags by now, but it still caused discomfort. It was only natural after all. He was shifting, feeling the plug inside him move. And he could feel Lotor’s eyes on him, knowing that the book was just there for pretense.

Lance whined again, shaking his head when the vibrations suddenly were increased, all but making him jump in his seat. He closed his eyes, trying to not look at the other. Which was hard when he could feel the sofa shift, making him shift with it and causing the plug to move. Lance had to bite back a soft cry of pleasure and when he opened his eyes again, Lotor had gotten up from where he was sitting and moved to a sideboard. He watched as the other pulled out a hairband and leisurely tied his hair back. Lance knew he was taking his time on purpose, that he wanted him to be even hornier. And he couldn’t deny that it was making him all but shift constantly in his seat, trying to ease the pleasure he was feeling so he wouldn’t cum before getting his reward for lasting so long.

Lance watched as Lotor came back, a strand already slipping out of his ponytail, making Lance want to push it back. But he held back, hands clenching in the seats as his breaths started coming in pants. Lotor picked up his phone before moving in front of Lance. He used his free hand to push him back into the sofa, causing Lance to cry out softly.   
“Don’t even think of drooling on me.”

Lance nodded in reply to the order, making sure he was leaning back, even though it pressed the plug even deeper inside of him and kept him from gaining any release. He whimpered softly as Lotor first checked the floor and then painfully slow knelt down, phone in one hand. Lance was starting to feel hot and looked helplessly at the other. Who immediately knew what was happening. Heat was pooling in Lance’s stomach and he was just about to be pushed over the edge, when the vibrations suddenly stopped. Lotor was looking at his phone screen as if casually checking his texts before leaning in and pulling down Lance’s underwear.

Lance gasped softly, glad he was not wearing more than briefs and a shirt. It made undressing faster. And he was slowly calming down, still panting and gasping, shaking his head softly. But there was no telling his boyfriend no. And it wasn’t as if Lance didn’t want it. He gasped when a soft tongue trailed along his length, licking up a drop of precum and making him gasp and clench his hands again in the small amount of fabric he could grasp of the couch. 

And before he knew it, the vibrations were back, making Lance struggle not to double over as it was combined with Lotor taking his dick into his mouth, pushing down right away. He gasped and shuddered all over, a hand coming up to grab Lotor’s hair and hold him down, earning him a soft chuckle around his dick.

Before he knew it, Lance was pushed over the edge. The vibrations were turned up, and he all but screamed into his gag as he was teased mercilessly. He was holding onto the other who was swallowing, gasping and feeling tears slide down his cheeks from the pleasure. And just when he thought it was becoming too much, that he could not calm down anymore, Lotor turned off the vibrations and removed Lance’s rather weak grip from his hair.

Lance lay on the sofa, panting and unfocused as his boyfriend climbed into his lap, smiling softly.  
“Well, done, babe,” he whispered into Lance’s ear while removing the gag carefully and dropping it on the floor. He leaned in to kiss Lance, making the other wrap his arms around him and pull the tie out of his hair. Silver locks fell around the other’s face and Lance couldn’t help but once again feel like the luckiest man alive for having someone like this all to himself.


End file.
